Wizard
Beyond the veil of the mundane hide the secrets of absolute power. The works of beings beyond mortals, the legends of realms where gods and spirits tread, the lore of creations both wondrous and terrible—such mysteries call to those with the ambition and the intellect to rise above the common folk to grasp true might. Such is the path of the wizard. These shrewd magic-users seek, collect, and covet esoteric knowledge, drawing on cultic arts to work wonders beyond the abilities of mere mortals. While some might choose a particular field of magical study and become masters of such powers, others embrace versatility, reveling in the unbounded wonders of all magic. In either case, wizards prove a cunning and potent lot, capable of smiting their foes, empowering their allies, and shaping the world to their every desire. '''Role: '''Spellcaster '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d6 '''Starting Wealth: '''2d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Int +5 Stats Spells The Wizard is an Arcane Spellcaster. The Wizard uses their Int modifier for spellcasting. All learnable spells can be found here. The Wizard stores their knowledge of spells into a personal Spellbook. When they first unlock a Spell Tier, they can choose 4 available spells from that Spell Tier. For every level thereafter, they can learn 2 more spells for that Spell Tier. They must consult their Spellbook at the start of each day to prepare their spells. They can only have a number of spells prepared equal to their available Spells Per Day for that Spell Tier. The number of spells a Wizard can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. Abilities Class Proficiency The Wizard is proficient with Simple weapons. They are not proficient in any armor or shields. Arcane Bond (Sp) At 1st Level, the Wizard gains an Arcane Bond. Wizards start play with a Bonded Object at no cost. Objects that are the subject of an arcane bond must fall into one of the following categories: amulet, ring, staff, wand, or weapon. These objects are always masterwork quality. Weapons acquired at 1st level are not made of any special material. If the object is an amulet or ring, it must be worn to have effect, while staves, wands, and weapons must be held in one hand. If a wizard attempts to cast a spell without his bonded object worn or in hand, he must make a concentration check or lose the spell. The DC for this check is equal to 20 + the spell’s level. If the object is a ring or amulet, it occupies the ring or neck slot accordingly. A bonded object can be used once per day to cast any one spell that the wizard has in his spellbook and is capable of casting, even if the spell is not prepared. This spell is treated like any other spell cast by the wizard, including casting time, duration, and other effects dependent on the wizard’s level. This spell cannot be modified by metamagic feats or other abilities. The bonded object cannot be used to cast spells from the wizard’s opposition schools (see arcane school below). At 4th Level, and 4 four levels thereafter (up to 16th), they can cast an extra spell per day using their Bonded Object. If a bonded object is damaged, it is restored to full hit points the next time the wizard prepares his spells. If the object of an arcane bond is lost or destroyed, it can be replaced after 1 week in a special ritual that costs 200 gp per wizard level plus the cost of the masterwork item. This ritual takes 8 hours to complete. Items replaced in this way do not possess any of the additional enchantments of the previous bonded item. A wizard can designate an existing magic item as his bonded item. This functions in the same way as replacing a lost or destroyed item except that the new magic item retains its abilities while gaining the benefits and drawbacks of becoming a bonded item. Arcane School A wizard can choose to specialize in one school of magic, gaining additional spells and powers based on that school. This choice must be made at 1st level, and once made, it cannot be changed. A wizard that does not select a school receives the universalist school instead. A wizard that chooses to specialize in one school of magic must select two other schools as his opposition schools, representing knowledge sacrificed in one area of arcane lore to gain mastery in another. A wizard who prepares spells from his opposition schools must use two spell slots of that level to prepare the spell. For example, a wizard with evocationas an opposition school must expend two of his available 3rd-level spell slots to prepare a fireball. In addition, a specialist takes a –4 penalty on any skill checks made when crafting a magic item that has a spell from one of his opposition schools as a prerequisite. A universalist wizard can prepare spells from any school without restriction. Each arcane school gives the wizard a number of school powers. In addition, specialist wizards receive an additional spell slot of each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up. Each day, a wizard can prepare a spell from his specialty school in that slot. This spell must be in the wizard’s spellbook. A wizard can select a spell modified by a metamagic feat to prepare in his school slot, but it uses up a higher-level spell slot. Wizards with the universalist school do not receive a school slot. In turn, they can select an Elemental School. These are similar to Arcane Schools, but they can only use their extra spell slot to cast spells from the list of spells provided by the school, and they must only choose 1 opposition school. Wizard Knacks At 2nd Level, and every 2 Levels thereafter, the Wizard can learn a Knack that they can utilize to enhance their spellcasting abilities. Knacks marked with a (*) are Knacks that effect their spellcasting, and only one of these spells can be applied at a time. They can find a list of Wizard Knacks here. Focused Caster (Ex) At 3rd Level, the Wizard gains advantage on all concentration checks made to cast spells or maintain a spell. Spell Specialist (Ex) At 5th Level, the Wizard is treated as if they are 1 level higher when determining effects of School Spells. At 15th Level, this increases to 2 levels higher. Arcane Knowledge (Ex) At 7th Level, the Wizard adds 1/2 their level to all Knowledge checks. Advanced Wizard Knacks Starting at 10th Level, the Wizard can choose Advanced Knacks in place of their normal Knacks. Bypass Spell Resistance (Ex) At 18th Level, the Wizard can, once per day, ignore a creature's Spell Resistance up to the Wizard's level. Mastery - Ultima (Sp) At 20th Level, the Wizard has mastered the art of spellcasting. Once per day, as a standard action, the Wizard can unleash a strong explosion of pure magic. This has a range of 400 ft and effects a 60 ft radius. This massive explosion deals 20d12 damage to all creatures within the area. They cannot use this ability again until they finish another long rest. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited